Coming Home
by arieldyan
Summary: "You have to come back, I know you can, you have all the skills. You can win." This is the first time I entertained the fact that maybe I could win. Could I come home a Victor? Gale is reaped for the 73rd Hunger Games. This is my first fanfic, please let me know what you all think.
1. Chapter 1

I'm up especially early this morning, making my way to the fence. The streets are quieter than usual with families huddled inside, spending what could be their last moments together. It's always like this the morning of the reaping. I listen for the faint humming of electricity, and hear nothing as usual. I slip through the hole in the fence and silently make my way through woods outside of district twelve following the familiar path to the rock where I will meet Katniss, my best friend and hunting partner for the last five years, the girl I've been in love with for almost 2. I retrieve my bow from the hollowed out log and hurry to meet her. We don't have much time this morning, and we need to catch something for the supper our families always have when the reaping is over, and we are safe for another year. This is year is bitter sweet, while is is my last year eligible, it is my brother Rory's, first. I can't help but be nervous, my name is in that glass bowl 42 times. I brush it off for now and check my snares on my way through the forest. I find three rabbits, quickly reset my traps and continued on, already impressed with todays haul.

I come over the hill and see Katniss right where I knew she would be. Her back is to me as she sits on the ledge. She is leaned back on her hands with her face towards the sky, enjoying the rays of sun as it warms her face. She looks at peace, she looks beautiful. She hears me approaching and turns toward me and smiles, her rare smile, the one reserved just for me here in these woods. I sit next to her and pull the loaf for bread out of my bag and hand it to her. "No way!" she says disbelief evident in her voice, "is this real?". I laugh as she breaks it in half and watches the steam rise out of the still warm loaf. "Of course its real" I say, as I take my half. "Happy Hunger Games" I say in my best capitol accent. "And may the odds be ever in your favor" she finishes and plops a juicy blackberry in her mouth. We finish our breakfast in comfortable silence. I can tell she's nervous, but I know her well enough not to comment on it. We get up and start making our way further into the woods. she walks in front of me, her steps light, her bow in her hands and an arrow notched, ready to strike. we hear a rustling in the bushes as two squirrels race out and up a tree, we take aim and release in near perfect synchronization, and impale both squirrels with our arrows. It's years of practice and our knowledge of each other that allows us to work seamlessly together, to be able to communicate without speaking a single word.

After gathering some edible plants and berries, we have more than enough to feed our families. we hid our weapons in the log and make our way back to the fence. We walk back through meadow till we get to her house. Just as I'm about to walk off in the direction of my home, she reaches out and pulls me into a hug. At first I stand still, shocked by her uncharacteristic display of affection, then I wrap my arms around her taking in the smell of her hair, the steady beat of her heart and the feeling of her breath against my chest. I close my eyes and whisper "it will be ok, I'll see you when its over", she nods against my chest, releases me, and heads inside without a word. I walk back to my house with a smile on my face. Maybe she feels something for me like I feel for her, maybe one day soon I'll work up to courage to do something to let her know what she means to me. As I walk through the door, my mom is busy trying to get Rory looking presentable, as Vick and Posy play on the floor, too young to really understand what today means. I slip off my boots and go to the wash basin where she has already heated water. I scrub the dirt off as best I can before I put on my best clothes. When I'm dressed I look over and see Rory fidgeting with the collar on his shirt, obviously nervous but trying to be brave. I look over at him and give him a small smile and a nod, as we leave to go to the square.

I check in at the gate and watch as Rory is shuffled through the line of 12 year olds, they all look terrified. I go and stand by all the other boys my age and search the crowd for Katniss, I catch her eyes and she gives me a small reassuring smile, which I try to return. Next I look for Rory who is now stand with the other 12 year old boys and the front of the square, still nervously playing with the collar of his shirt. By this time the Mayor has taken the stage, along with Effie Trinket, the brightly colored escort, and Haymitch Abernathy, our town drunk and only living Victor. Haymitch says something to Effie and she looks appalled trying to scoot as for from him as possible. The Mayor begins his long speech about the history of Panam and the Dark Days that are now responsible for the Hunger Games. I tuned him out, its the same speech every year. Katniss catches my eye with an exaggerated yawn, and I try to stifle a laugh and look serious. All to soon Effie is at the podium. "Ladies first!" she calls as she walks to the glass bowl on her left. She swishes her hand around a few times, for dramatic effect. All I can think is anyone but Katniss, please anyone but her. "Brooke Carver!" I let out the breath I've been holding and see Katniss breath a sigh of relief. I watch as a girl from the 15 year old section is pushed up on stage, head down, fighting tears. While a women, probably her mother lets out a scream. "Now for the Boys!" Effie chirps, like she's not about to sentence another child to die. I hold my breath again, the square is silent. "Gale Hawthorne!" her voice rings out.

I feel like I'm watching the scene unfold from outside my body. My legs move on their own accord, carrying my up to the stage. I catch Rory's eyes by the front row, his bottom lip trembles like he's about to cry. My mother in the corner is stone faced trying to keep it together, holding on to Posy and Vick as the fail to understand what happening. My eyes finally land on Katniss, who is wide eyed, but sending me a clear message. I must be strong. I square my shoulders and put on my most neutral face, trying to give the impression that I am unfazed and not afraid. My eyes still locked with hers, drawing strength from her. She gives me a slight nod, reassuring me and letting my know I'm succeeding in my effort to look strong and confident. Rachel and I shake hands as Effie announces "the District Twelve tributes for the 73rd Hunger Games." After some polite applause, I'm ushered into the justice building. They lock me in a room to await the goodbyes from my family. This is the last time I will see them. That thought nearly breaks my mask, but I must be strong, or at least appear to be. My family comes running in and my mother immediately grabs ahold of me, finally letting her tears fall. Posy starting crying, not understanding why everyone is so upset. Rory's fighting to be strong. I release my mother and grab him in a big hug. I whisper in his ear "You have to be strong now ok? You take care of mom, Vick and Posy while I'm gone. You're the man of the house now." He nods to me, unable to speak. I grab Vick in a big hug and tell him I love him. I cling to my mother once again and tell her I love her and that I will be ok. She tells me she loves me, over and over, pleading with me to come home. I tell her I will try, though I'm not sure either of us really believe it. I kiss Posy's forehead, just as the peace keeper wrenches them away from me. My little sister screams and reaches for me, but there is nothing I can do as the door slams shut. A few moments later, Katniss busts through the door. She runs straight to me and clings to me and I to her. "Don't let them starve" I plead with her. "Never" she says "You have to come back, I know you can, you have all the skills. You can win." This is the first time I entertained the fact that maybe I could win. Could I come home a Victor? It's possible. She reaches in her pocket and pulls something out and presses it into my hand. Its a small crystal, probably quartz, carved into a heart. It's attached to a thin, gold chain. "My father made it for me, before he died. I want you to have it, for you token, to remind you of all the people here who love you. Who need you to come home alive." I'm about to refuse to take something so special, but before I can speak she leans up on toes and plants a light kiss on my lips. I can't help but smile, despite the situation I'm in. I lean in and kiss her again, she wraps her arms around my neck. She pulls away with tears in her eyes. She blinks them away and hardens her expression "If anyone can win, you can. I know you can make it home." The certainty in her voice gives me strength. I can't give up, I will come home. I look at her with the same fierce expression she gave me and say "I will." As I say it the peace keepers snatch her from me, before I can say anything else, the door is slammed in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _A/N Thank you so to everyone who has read and reviewed. I love getting feedback, and hearing what everyone has to say just brightens my day. I've thought about writing this for a long time now, but was nervous to actually put it out there. I am glad I did. If you have any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism, questions or anything else to say, don't hesitate to shoot me a PM._

I am left alone in that room for what feels like an eternity, but I know it has only been a few minutes before the peacekeepers arrive to take me to the train. All to soon as they shove me threw the train door and I hear the lock click behind me. I am immediately taken back. I have never seen anything more luxurious in my entire life, it leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Everything is shiny and polished, silver and crystal mixed with beautiful furniture and lacquered wood. What is most impressive though is the amount of food laid out of the table. Effie, Brooke and Haymitch are already at the table. Effie is chattering away, oblivious to the fact no one is really listening. Haymitch is nursing a brown colored drink looking utterly bored, and Brooke sits at the table looking at her fingers intertwined in her lap. I don't even realize I'm staring until, Effie beckons me over. I wordlessly take a seat across from Haymitch and next to Brooke. "Well come on now, Let's eat! I am positively starving!" Effie says brightly. It takes everything in me not to lunge at her, this woman has never been starving in her entire life. She has no idea what it is like to not have enough to eat, to watch your body wither away before your own eyes. Here in front of the four of us, is enough food to feed my family for a week, roasted meats in thick gravy, soups, and vegetables I've never heard of, fluffy warm breads and fresh juicy fruit. I don't know how these people live with themselves. The thought of it makes me sick, but I force myself to eat as much as possible, one to try and put on a few extra pounds before the games and two because I owe it to every person who has ever been truly hungry to make sure that this food doesn't go to waste. Brooke barely eats, she just looks resigned to her fate. Haymitch doesn't eat, and Effie squeals about his manners when he lays his head down on the table. Effie just chatters on "Oh, you will just love the Capitol! Of course we have so much to do to make you presentable! I'm sure you are both just terribly excited, it is such a wonderful opportunity for you all!" Its when she says that I can no longer hold my tongue. "Opportunity!" I shout "We are being sent to our death, what kind of opportunity is that!". Effie looks stunned and stands up "Manners!" she huffs as she moves toward the exit. Under her breath I hear he mutter about how thats the first thing she must teach me.

I'm starting to get annoyed. My life is on the line and the two people who are supposed to help me have already checked out. I kick Haymitch under the table, which seems to rouse him slightly. "What!" he says annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be giving us advice?" I ask, hoping he might remember what he is here for. "You want some advice, kid? How's this stay alive." he laughs. I lose it. I stand up knocking my chair over and punch him right in the jaw. He looks confused as he wipes a small amount blood off his lower lip. I don't wait for him to say anything, I leave the car in the opposite direction Effie went. When I reach the back of the train I drop to the ground and let out the scream I've been holding back. I'm angry, but I'm also scared. I can have all the skills in the world but without guidance in using those skills and with help getting sponsors I might as well die now.

I hear the train door slide open behind me. I don't bother turning around, I already know who it is by the stench of alcohol that assaults me. Haymitch stands behind me for a few moments, not saying a word. When the silence becomes unbearable I speak. "What do you want?" I say with malice. "Huh… Did I actually get a fighter this year?" he says, more to himself than me. He sits on the couch and faces me, looking slightly more sober than usual. "Do you have any talents, other than a solid right hook?" he says with a small smile on his face. "I guess", I shrug, "I can hunt, I'm good with snares, and am pretty decent with a bow." He nods his head. "Well, damn we may just have a shot this year" he says as he takes a sip from a sliver flask. "Where do we start? What's my strategy? How do I get sponsors? How…" He cuts me off "Woah there, slow down, kid. First things first, If you want to get out of there alive you will do everything I say. EVERYTHING. Got it?" This makes me nervous, What is he going to have me doing? I don't hesitate though. "You've got a deal." I say as I extend my hand. He grabs my hand and we shake once. "Good, We've got work to do."

We make it back to Effie and Brooke just in time to watch the reaping recap. "Oh Oh, SHHH! It's starting!" Effie say excitedly. I can't help but roll my eyes. District 1 and 2 are always the same strong 18 year olds jumping at the chance to volunteer. They are intimidating, the boy from 1 most of all. He's about shorter but with twice the muscle it seems. Both girls from 1 and 2 look lethal. The boy from 2 looks almost normal, unlike his psychotic soon to be allies. I suppress the urge to shudder. District 3 is nothing special. District 4 has no volunteers this year, usually there is at least one. Good, that means the career pack will be small this year. Districts 5, 6, 7 go by with nothing eventful. A young boy no more than 13 is reaped in District 8, and my heart breaks as I see him crying on the stage. District 9 has an strong looking 18 year old boy, and I remind myself to watch out for him. District 10 and 11 don't stand out much. Then I watch my own reaping its sort of surreal. Brooke is called first, I spot her standing in the crowd by her curly blonde hair. She's trembling in shock not wanting to move. The peacekeepers push her up towards the stage. I catch a glimpse of her on the couch now, crying silently into her shoulder. She jumps when she hears her mother's scream. I don't know how to comfort her, I don't know if she even wants it. I wish she wasn't here right know. I wish nobody's name was called today. I wish I was home enjoying the game Katniss and I hunted this morning. I wonder what my family is doing now, are they still going to have dinner with the Everdeen's tonight? Will they lock themselves away like so many others do? I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear Effie shout my name. I see my shocked expression on the tv screen, its quickly replace by a cold mask. I'm glad I was able to achieve what I was going for. I don't want a target on my back before I have even made it to the Capitol.

I let out a sigh as its finally over and look over at Haymitch he gives me a small satisfied smirk. Effie starts chatting away "You two were absolutely wonderful. We will make you shine, just you wait! Now off to bed you two. Tomorrow is a big big big day, you will be in the Capitol, you will want to look your best!" Getting my beauty sleep for the sick citizens of the Capitol is the least of my worries, but one look from Haymitch tells me to keep my mouth shut. Brooke and I follow Effie to our rooms for tonight. I walk in and close the door behind me. The bed is huge, big enough to sleep me and my siblings comfortably. Why does one person need so much space to sleep? I walk over to the closet and find more clothes for me than I've ever seen one person own. I'm only here one night, how many things do they think I need. I pick out a silky pair of pajamas and I've never felt anything so soft. I hurry over to the bathroom and see a shower, but no tub. I've never had a shower before, because we have no running water in my house. I quickly undress ready to wash this day away. I hop in the shower and start pressing buttons, the water is cold, then hot, after fidgeting with the buttons I find the perfect temperature, and feel my muscles start to relax. I wash in no hurry, amazed at how the shower feels. I get out looking for a towel when I'm startled by the warm air blowing down form the ceiling. I'm dry after a few moments, slip on my pajamas, and crawl into the incredibly soft oversized bed. I flop into the pile of pillows. My mind immediately goes to Katniss. Was it really just this morning we were hunting together? I close my eyes and imagine her beautiful features, her gray eyes, so bright and alive, her hair braided over her shoulder, the way her lips felt on mine. She kissed me today, I never thought that would happen. She's always been against any sort romantic relationship. When you let yourself love, you allow yourself to be hurt. As I drift off I imagine that kiss over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _A/N Oh My Gosh! This story has had WAY more views than I expected. (Shout out to all the people reading in the UK) This makes me feel awesome. I want to know what you all think! Please review and let me know. If you catch an error some where, point it out! If you want to see something happen in the story, I'm open to suggestions. I try to post a new chapter everyday to every other day, but when I know people actually like what I'm writing, it makes me want to write so much more! Thanks again you all truly make my day! Heres another chapter!_

I wake to the sound of a pounding on my door. For a moment I forgot where I am. "Wake up! It's a big, big day! We will arrive in the Capitol shorty!" Effie shouts through the door. Oh yeah, I'm on a train, being taken to my probable death, I think depressingly. I dress in the same clothes I wore yesterday. I reach into my pocket and pull out the necklace Katniss gave me, I had almost forgot about it. I slip it around my neck to ensure it doesn't get lost as I make my way to breakfast. When I arrive everyone is already seated and eating. I slip into my seat and help myself to something creamy in a bowl. It's warm, thick and has brown sugar and butter on top. It is delicious. I also pour myself a cup of black coffee. I've only have coffee a few times. When I was young and my dad would bring home a surplus of game, he would trade it for coffee. It was the one and only thing he ever did for himself. He would let me try small sips when we were alone early in the morning. At first I hated the taste, but it was something only he and I would share. Every time I smell it, the memories of him flood back to me.

I see Brooke's head snap up and stared out the window. I watch in awe as these tall mountains rise up out of no where. I go and press my face up to the glass. The jagged, snow covered peaks are unlike anything I've ever seen. Then everything goes black. We have entered a tunnel, and I can't help but feel like I'm suffocating. Effie starts to speak "We are almost there, oh I bet you both are so excited, this must be a dream come true." I resist the urge to make a smart remark and roll my eyes instead. When we exit the tunnel, my jaw drops. The building are so tall, bright, shining colors are everywhere. There is a beautiful lake that is to perfect to be natural. Haymitch comes up behind me and Brooke. "Smile and wave, as we pull into the station." I put on my best happy face just as we pull into the station. There are people everywhere. All of them dressed in the most ridiculous outfits, tattooed and dyed skin, and heavy colorful makeup. They make Effie look normal, and I never thought that could be possible. I put my hand up to the glass and wave, smiling as bright as I can, just trying not to laugh at how insane these people look. This makes the crowd scream louder, as if thats possible.

The doors slide open, and Effie leads the way, followed by Brooke, then me, with Haymitch bringing up the end. Effie turns around beckoning us to follow behind her. People from the crowd are reaching out to touch us, calling out our names. The whole experience is surreal. When we reach the training center, Haymitch speaks up. "Alright. So now the both of you will meet your prep teams. They will get you ready for all the events leading up to the games. It has to happen so just deal with, keep your mouth shut, and allow them to do whatever they want without a fight. Understand?" He looks pointedly at me with that last word. I nod my head, as I'm put into a room.

I see three people standing there, waiting on me. One man has green skin with scales tattooed all over his skin. He looks like a lizard of some sort, when he opens his moth I can see his tongue has been cut up the middle. The other man has dark skin, hair so blonde it is nearly white, bright make up plastered on his face, and equally bright multicolored clothes. The woman is overweight with purple skin and a tight purple jumpsuit. She looks like a grape. I've never actually seen someone who is over weight up close. No one I have ever met has had enough food to gain that kind of weight. They squeal as they see me and immediately usher me to the cold metal table in the middle of the room. They strip me of my clothes, make me lay down on the table. They proceed to wash, and scrub my skin so hard, I think I might be bleeding. They flutter around me, talking amongst themselves. I over hear them saying how much work I need, how I have potential, but it will really test their skills. It pisses me off that they talk about me like I'm not here. They pluck every stray hair from my face, fix my nails, apply numerous creams to my skin, buff and polish me. I feel like I'm being tortured and I'm worried I won't even recognize myself. They pronounce me done after about two hours. I then have to wait stark naked for my stylist to come see me.

She enters a few moments later, and circles me a few times, tape measure in hand, holding it up and writing down number. She is tall, her red hair is curly and frizzy, sticking out in all directions. She wears a short dress flaring out around her waste and high heels taller than Effie's. They look painful and I wonder how she is even standing upright. She finally intrudes her self. "I'm Tatiana and I will be your stylist for the games." She flashes a smile and I notice little gems in her teeth. "Leto, Albus, and Hestia did a wonderful job making you perfect." I assume those are my prep teams names, they never did actually introduce themselves. She hands me a robe, that I hastily wrap around me. "We will do our part to make you stand out." She seems kind, for a Capitolite. She's quieter than most people I've meet here. She leaves without a word and Effie is waiting to take me to where ever I'll be staying for the next week. We enter an elevator, and she pushes a button marked 12. When we reach our floor the doors slide open and I am once again awed. Every room I have entered since I got on the train has been more glamorous. The space is huge. Across the multiple seating areas, large dining table and bar, are floor to ceiling windows across the entire wall. We are so far off the ground. I would be frightened, if the view of the buildings wasn't so impressive. I start toward the table to get lunch, sitting facing the Haymitch who is nursing a brown colored drink. I pile my plate full, and begin to eat. "That was torture" I say to Haymitch, who scoffs. "You don't know torture, not yet anyways. For the parade I want to smile and wave, play to the crowds, you want them to notice you." Just then Effie brings Brooke through the elevator. She looks nice, her once unruly blonde curls are tamed and look soft. Her blue eyes have been enhance by something black smudged around them. She looks more grown up than her 15 years. She sits by me and gives me a small smile. "I don't know what they did to you, but that was horrible" she says while she fills up her plate. "Yeah, I don't know how the people here can do that all the time." She seems to be in better spirits today. She's even eating now, which is good. She's not under fed because she grew up in town, but putting on a little weight before the games is a good idea.

After we eat, our stylists arrive to dress us for the parade. I'm taken to my room where Tatiana gives me a coal miners out fit to put on, just like every year. I come out of the bathroom, wearing miner's pants and a tool belt. "Where's my shirt?" I ask her. "Oh you won't need one of those, this will get way more attention." I'm about to protest when Haymitch's words enter my mind. Just when I think this can't be anymore embarrassing, she pulls out a fluffy brush and a jar of black glitter. She brushes it all over my torso and face. When I finally look in the mirror, I look utterly ridiculous. She has used the black dust to highlight my muscles, making me look much stronger and more defined than I really am, but thats the only upside to it. She puts the coal miner's hat on my head and we head down toward the chariots. Brooke is dressed almost identical to me, except she gets to wear a shirt. "You both look so beautiful!" Effie exclaims. "They will love you, I just know it." Haymitch chuckles to himself because he knows how stupid I look right know. I shoot him a hate filled look, which just makes him laugh harder. It isn't until Effie smacks him that he stops. "Smile and wave" he says, just as the chariot begins to move

The crowd erupts as the chariots enter the city circle. Districts 1 and 2 get the most cheers. I manage to get a few more than most the other tributes, mostly from women. Maybe Tatiana wasn't too far off with this tactic. I see President Snow at the end of the circle. I feel nauseated as I listen to him give his speech justifying the Hunger Games. I would like to get to that balcony and strangle him with my bare hands, watch the life leave his eyes. Soon it is over, and I'm on my way back to the Training Center. Effie talks about how wonderful we both were and how much they loved us. Haymitch just nods. When we reach our floor, I go to my room, strip off my clothes and get into the shower to scrub this glitter off my skin. When I'm done I redress in clean clothes. I decide to take a short nap before dinner. I feel myself drift off as soon as my head hits the pillow. I wake with Effie calling my name, telling me its time for dinner. As I walk in I notice both stylist have joined us. I take my usual seat and begin to stuff my face with everything I can get my hands on. "Training begins tomorrow." Haymitch says. "I want you both to hide your strengths, don't do any of the stuff your good at. Tomorrow spend your time learning survival skills, making fire, finding food, purifying water. Watch your other tributes, find out what they are good at and where their weak spots are." "Ok" I say with a full mouth "Sounds like a plan." "Don't make any friends, keep to yourselves, don't give anything away." He continues. Brooke and I both nod. Haymitch gets up, walks over to the bar, picks up a bottle and walks off to what I assume is his room. I finish my food in silence, tuning out the mindless conversation going on around me, then head back to my room.

I lay in bed, on my side facing the glass wall that looks out onto the city. This is the first time since I left District 12 that I have felt completely alone. I think about my family. How's my mom holding up? She has always been strong. I know she will never let her fear show to my siblings. I'm sure Posy has figured out something is wrong, even if she doesn't know what's happening. How are Vick and Rory? What's going on in their heads? Then my mind goes to Katniss. How is she? How is she providing for seven people by herself? She is probably going hungry to make sure everyone else gets enough, thats the kind of person she is. She is brave, strong and selfless, always putting others before herself. That's why she is so beautiful, she's an amazing person. I want to see them all again, I miss the love of my family. I miss the sound of my brothers sleeping, the silence here is deafening. I fall into a restless sleep, dreaming of my family and Katniss, slowly starving, unable to find enough to eat. Rory having to take tessera to keep them all alive, eventually facing the same fate I am now.

Effie wakes me early, "Come on Gale! Up, up, up! Time to start another big day!" I drag out of bed to find an outfit already laid out for me. I slip it on any make my way to breakfast. I sit at the table, eating something Effie calls pancakes. Its light and fluffy, covered in something sweet, sticky. It goes well with my third cup of black coffee. I finally feel awake as I down the last drop, just as Effie shuffles us to the elevator. Haymitch follows us. "Remember what I said. Today is about survival stations, hide your talents, watch the others closely. Learn everything you can. We will talk tonight." The elevator chimes, we get in, and it takes us to the training room. I will finally get a sense of what I'm up against.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brooke and I enter the room and join up with the large group of kids in the middle of the room. The career tributes stand together talking loudly and smirking at the other kids. The rest of them stand off to themselves, not speaking and looking uncomfortable. A large, intimidating woman approaches the group, arms crossed. "Today marks the start of your training. You are free to move about the room as you like, visiting the individual stations as you see fit and for as long as you want. There is no fighting among tributes, If you would like to spar or need help, ask the trainer at your station. We will break for lunch at noon, then continue training till five. You are dismissed."

I make my way to the fire station and start to build a small fire using matches. The lady running the station, nods at me impressed. "You seem stop know the basics" she says "how about you try starting a fire with something more difficult." She hands me a flat piece of wood and a stick with a rounded point. She explains this method starts the fire by friction. It takes a few tries, and but I finally manage to start a small fire.

I move on to the knot tying station. I am already good with knots, so I figure it's a good place to watch the other tributes. Gleam, the boy from one, is busy slicing and stabbing at dummies with a long heavy sword. He smiles as he swings it around, showing off. He moves the long heavy blade with ease, like a natural extension of his arm. The girl from 1, Ruby and the girl from 2 Amelia, are laughing and having what looks like a knife throwing completion, clearing trying to prove which one of them is better. Slate, the boy from 2, looks deep in concentration, as he practices with the spears. He is deadly accurate, but he doesn't look like he's having the time of his life, like the other careers. He's off to himself, but he acknowledges the other careers, and seems friendly enough with them. I make a mental note of their strengths. The next tribute that catch my eye is Barley, the boy from district 9. He is over at the hand to hand combat station, wrestling with the trainer. His size gives him a clear advantage, and he manages to best the trainer a few times by shear strength alone. His district partner, Farro, is standing at the station with him. It looks like she's trying to pick up tips, but to hesitate to actually get in there a try a round herself. I keep busy trying random knots, the trainer just seems happy someone actually stopped at his station.

Brooke comes and sits by me. "What do you think?" she asks tilting her head toward the rest of the tributes. "Well the careers seem deadly as usual. Need to watch out for Barley too, I would hate for him to get his hands on me." I say in a hushed tone. "Telle, from 3 may be one to watch. She and her district partner have been quiet, but she's been playing with some sort of wire contraption with a small smile on her face. She looks like she's got a plan." Brooke says, playing with some rope, not making eye contact with me. I nod and move on to the edible plants station.

Thanks to Katniss, I have a vast knowledge of plants that grow around district 12, but I want to pick up some sense of plants that grow in other regions too. While listening to the trainer talk about all the things that will kill me if I eat them, my eyes continue to wander the room. The girl from 7, Ivy, is trying to get the hang of an ax. She's not bad, probably had practice, but she's having trouble using it is a weapon instead of a tool. Her district partner, Barker, is doing a little bit better, by sparring with a trainer. I focus back on edible plants, and manage to learn about how to find food in desert and tundra environments, as well as a variety of poison plants that I'm not familiar with. I thank the trainer as we break for lunch.

I grab a plate full of food, and sit at a table, Brooke follows behind and sits across from me. Everyone but the careers sit alone or with their district partners. The careers continue to be loud and obnoxious, while everyone else remains quiet. I just roll my eyes, they are seriously starting to get on my nerves. I finish my food, just as we are called back to training.

I go over to the water station. The trainer begins to talk to me about the various ways to find and purify water. I look over at the knot tying station and see the district 4 tributes, Koi and Marlin, showing off different advanced knots, making nets and other elaborate projects. While they weren't volunteers they certainly not as reserved as some of the other tributes. Their confidence makes me uneasy. At the water station I learn different ways to purify water. I can craft a filter from charcoal, sand and rocks layered together. I can dig a small whole near a water source, I can also use moss as a filter. I thank the trainer and move on.

I go to the shelter station. I start learning tips to insulate myself from the cold with natural materials, how to stay cool in extreme heat and avoid sunburn and insect bites by rubbing mud on my skin. I watch the different tributes try to use some of the weapons, but the careers always run them off and laugh at them. The district 11 boy, Cane is using a scythe. He looks to be making some real progress with it when Gleam walks up to him with Ruby and Amelia following behind him. "Why don't you move along 11, not like you have any chance anyway" Gleam tells him. "I'm good, thanks though" Cane retorts, returning to the scythe. "It wasn't a suggestion" Amelia snaps. Cane turns around, holding the synth so hard his knuckles are white. "I have just as much right to practice here, as you. You want me to move. Make me." Ruby launches herself at him, but Gleam catches her by the back of her shirt. "Not now" he says, "Watch your back 11, I'm coming at you as soon as that gong sounds." The trio turns and walks off. One part of me admires Cane, it takes a lot of guts to do what he just did. The other part of me thinks he is incredibly stupid to paint a target on his back like that.

After that incident, they dismiss us for the night. I hang back not want to get in the elevators with everyone else. Brooke comes to stand beside me. "What was he thinking?" she whispers to me. "He just wants to have a fair shot at this, not that anything about the hunger games is fair." The last of the tributes pile in the elevator, but I still wait. I just want to be alone. Brooke speaks up again. "I guess I get it, but why make yourself a target?" I sigh, "He doesn't care anymore, yeah he's being reckless, but he's just saying what were all thinking. Maybe the careers will finally shut up now that someone stood up to them." "That would be nice," she says with a laugh. The elevator dings and we climb inside. I brace myself for the questions. When we enter the room we find Haymitch sitting on the couch, glass in hand, waiting for us. I drop into one of the chairs suddenly exhausted. I don't feel like recounting my day to Haymitch, so I sit silently.

"Well?" He nearly shouts at us after a long silence. "It was good" Brooke chimed in. "Good? Thats all you two have to say after 8 hours?" "Well, I went by the survival stations, like you said. Learned about those", she says in a small voice. She quietly tells Haymitch about what she saw from the other tributes. He seems pacified with her answers and turns to me. "What about you kid?" I sigh and tell him about the stations I went to and the information I gathered from the other tributes. "Very well, you are dismissed. We will talk about the plan for tomorrow, at dinner."

I pull myself from my chair, to my room, and into the shower. I am starting to get used to this fancy shower. I let my muscles relax and wash away this long day. I don't know how long I'm in there, but I figure it must be time for dinner, I get out of the shower and dress. I jump when I see Haymitch sitting in the chair in the corner of my room.

"Took you long enough kid" he says with a laugh. "What's going on?" I ask. "I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid, like the 11 kid. You may have a shot at this and I'm just here to make sure you don't blow it." I scoff, "I'm not an idiot." "Never said you were, but you need to be aware of everything you say and do." He says, touching his ear and motioning around the room. I get it, they are listening to me. The careers are not the only threat, the Capitol and gamemakers are just as deadly. I nod and try and think back to what I have said. I'm certainly not happy about being here, but I haven't said anything treasonous. I breath a sigh of relief. Haymitch speaks again. "Good job today, keep your head down, but I don't want you to look weak either. Tomorrow, show just a little bit, none of your best skills, keep those hidden. Make the things you're ok at look like it's your best. Play them all, they know your not weak, but they don't know anything else." With that he gets up. "Dinner is in 10 minutes" he says as he leave the room. I sit in the chair he just left wondering idly if he is having these one on one chats with Brooke too.

I sit at dinner, trying to eat as much as possible and avoid Effie's questions. I give one word answers in hopes she'll get the hint just let me eat in peace. She does and just talks to Brooke, who answers her without hesitation. At the end of dinner Haymitch speaks up. "So tomorrow, in the morning, I want you to visit several weapons stations. Pick them up try your hand at a few, find one or two you are comfortable with, and make a mental note. Don't stay too long at any one station, get an idea of what you want to learn and we will go back to those later. The second half of the day, I want you at the hand to hand combat station for a while. Good hand to hand will save your life." He looks at me with that last sentence. I nod. "You are both excused." Brooke gets up and leaves. I shovel that last bites of dessert in my mouth and head off to my room. I pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

The next morning is the same, Effie wakes me, I eat a big breakfast, and am sent off to training. The head trainer gives a short speech about how in-light you yesterdays disagreement, all tributes must be allowed equal access to the stations. That makes my day easier, and follow Haymitch's advice and start to familiarize myself with multiple weapons. I walk over towards the large selection of swords, some are too heavy to move affectively, others to short. I find a long sword with a scarp edge and dull edge the trainer calls a machete, I swing it around. Its light and agile. The trainer gives my some pointers on how to use it. I set it down and thank her. I move toward the maces. They are brutal looking weapons. I can't imagine actually killing someone with one. I swing it over my head a few times, then slam in into a dummy. It makes a satisfying thump, and catches some attention. Perfect. I move over to spears, but quickly move on. I could use one, but I don't need a ranged weapon, I have my bow already. I see a selection of batons. I weigh them in my hands and put them right back down. I can't imagine beating someone to death with a stick. I make my way over to the scythe. I move it around, stick in it a dummy a few times, and decide I don't like it much either. I'm pretty good with an ax, I may spend more time here. Finally I stop at the throwing knives. The instructor tells me to hold it by the blade and explains how to aim. I mange to stick the consistently target after a couple tries, and that catches some attention from the others as well. Then we break for lunch.

Lunch is the exact same as yesterday. I eat with my head down till we are ushered back to the training room. Both Brooke and I end up at the Hand to Hand combat station, per Haymitch's instructions. I let her go first. The trainer shows her how to hit pressure points, use her small size to her advantage, and get out of different holds. The other trainer comes up to me. She walks me through how to inflict maximum damage with my hands and feet. I learn how to make someone pass out, how to take a knife from someone and a lot of other really useful information. I catch on quickly and am excelling after some practice. I am show some more advanced moves. I sneak looks at Brooke, some things she's doing well, but overtime that trainer pins her to the ground she freezes. I am spent by the time, training is over and push my way onto the first elevator, not caring about anything but a hot shower and a soft chair.

Haymitch greets us once again and we go through a repeat of yesterday. Brooke didn't like any weapons but was ok with a few different sizes a knives. I talk about the machete, and success with the throwing knives. I talk mention the axe as a possibility too. We both talk about our time at the hand to hand combat station. I down play my success in front of Brooke. I don't want to make her feels bad about herself. We are dismissed, I shower change and head to dinner. I'm getting into a routine here. They keep us so busy here, I can almost forget I am about to fight to the death against 23 other children. Haymitch tells us to hit any stations we want to brush up on tomorrow, but spend plenty of time getting comfortable with the weapons we want. I eat more than usual, I guess it was all the physical activity. Brooke leaves, having barely touched her food. Haymitch gives me an odd look "What really happened today?" he questions. "I did well at hand to hand, the trainer was impressed, moved me to some advanced moves quickly. Brooke froze when she was pinned. I think she is just discouraged." Haymitch sighs, "Well there can only be one winner." I realize he has written her off. He has to make a choice and he chose me. I don't know wether to be grateful or angry. She's just a child, but in order for me to live she will have to die. I can't be angry with Haymitch, it's not his fault. It's the Capitol. Haymitch sees the anger in my eyes.

"I'm going to get some air" he says shooting me a look. "I'll join you" I say and follow him out a door I hadn't noticed before, up some stairs and onto the roof. "Get it out kid, This is the only safe place to talk in the training center, but don't be loud" he says. Thats when my emotions boil over. I let up a frustrated sigh. "How can they do this to us? How is it ok to send kids to die by each others hand? What is the point? It's not fair any of have to die. It's not fair you have to make that choice. What gives them the right to take us from our home, against our will, and force us to become murderers!" When I'm done venting, I'm not just physically exhausted, I'm emotionally drained. I slump to the ground and put my head in my hands. Haymitch finally speaks "Let that anger fuel you, not destroy you." I think about that and he's right, I can't be consumed by my hate for the Capitol, not now, but I can use it to get me out of here alive. I have no other choice. I stand, dusting myself off, and Haymitch pats me on the back. He certainly is much more aware than anyone gives him credit for. "Thanks Haymitch", I say giving him a small smile. "Yeah yeah, kid. Get to bed." And that is exactly what I do.

The next day I get more proficient with the machete. I do some more work at the hand to hand station. I even stop by the first aid station and pick up some information about medicinal plants, how to prevent infection, and how to stop bleeding among other things. I find myself eyeing the archery station. I know I'm supposed to hide my skills but I'm want to try it out. I decide to go check it out, but make it look like I'm clueless. I ask the trainer a million questions I already know the answers too. He corrects my stance and grip, I purposely mess up. This bow feels different then I'm used to. The metal is heavier than wood, the string much more taut, even that arrows have a different feel. I aim for the belly button. The arrow hits down and to the right of where I wanted. I'm glad I decided to try this out. The trainer is delighted. It would be a decent first shot for a novice. I adjust my bow slightly and aim for the left knee. I hit it dead on. I put it down and the trainer is disappointed I don't stay longer, telling me not to give up, that I could improve with practice. I resist the urge to laugh. I keep myself busy the rest of the day with the throwing knives and machete getting as well acquainted with them as I can before we are dismiss. I see other tributes eyeing me from time to time. I have proven myself to be a competitor in these games, they just aren't sure how big of one yet.

Haymitch isn't waiting for us when we get back, which is odd. I go straight to my room, shower quickly and decide to take a nap. I'm awakened by someone shaking my shoulder. Haymitch. "What?" I say half asleep. "What did you do today." I recount my day and he nods. "Smart move with that bow" he says. "We will talk tonight about your private sessions tomorrow." "Ok, now let me sleep." He chuckles and leaves my room. This time I wake to Effie pounding on my door. "Dinner time Gale! Up, Up, Up!" She pounds a few more times, then walks away. I make my way to dinner and listen to the same chatter, completely disinterested. Effie has learned by now I have no interest in conversation, and has quit trying to talk to me altogether. Haymitch stands and motions Brooke to follow him. Effie looks at me and smiles.

"So Gale," she says with a smile, "how are you enjoying yourself, in the Capitol?" "Its nice here, shiny" I say disinterested. "Oh I know, It is so different from twelve! What has been your favorite part?" The woman can't take a hint. "The showers are nice, foods good too." I manage to say with a mouth full of food, knowing she will not be able to stand the sight of my bad manners. "Well" she says sounding a little put off "those things certainly are nice." She stops talking after that, and Haymitch and Brooke reenter. Effie looks relieved. Haymitch motions for me.

"What are you doing for your private sessions?" He starts. "I don't know, make some human sized snares, trap some dummies, shoot some stuff. I haven't really thought about it." I say nonchalantly. Haymitch sighs "Well starting thinking about it. You will be going last. The gamemakers will be bored by the time you enter. You have to catch their attention, they like fancy displays with lots of flash. Make sure you stand out. You have to make an impression here. This score is important." "Ok, ok. I'll come up with something." I say. "Be sure that you do. Now go finish your dinner." We both go sit at the table and finish our food. I go to my room and lay down, racking my brain to try and figure out what I will do in my private session. My body betrays me and I fall into a deep sleep.

 _A/N Alright. Longest chapter yet. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited. You all are awesome, and motivate me to write more and more. So next will be the private sessions, and interviews, the chapter after that will be the start of the games. Let me know what you all think! Please review, it just makes my day!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Brooke and I are led to a waiting room off the training center. As soon as the careers are finished with their private sessions, the room is eerily quiet. No one speaks as one by one they are shuffled out to their private sessions. The waiting is agonizing, for once I wish they would start with district 12 and end at 1. Ha, yeah like the would ever happen. Finally Brooke is called and I am left alone. I still have no real plan for what I'm gonna do. This makes me more nervous. I'm confident in my skills with snares and with a bow. I'm not as good as Katniss, but probably better than the other tributes. I wish I could talk to her now. She always has this way of calming me down, focusing me. She would know what I should do. I think over what Haymitch said. They like Flashy. I don't do flashy, not even a little bit. I've spent my whole life trying to be under the radar, to never stand out. How am I supposed to change that in a few minutes? I try to think of everything I'm good at, and formulate a plan. "District 12, Male." The voice comes over the loud speaker.

I stand and make my way to the training room. I focus on being absolutely silent. I see the gamemakers, standing around, no one has heard me. "Gale Hawthorne, District 12," I nearly shout, they jump and turn around startled. They obviously didn't here me come in. Perfect. "You may begin" on of them says. I quickly begin different sorts of human sized snares, and string them up, making it all as silent as possible. I catch a glance over at them, a few of them a nodding along. I drop the dummies in my different snares, suspending them high off the ground. I grab the bow and a few throwing knives. I throw a two knives in the body of one of the suspended dummies. If it were a tribute they would bleed out quickly. Next I take aim with my bow, I hit the second dummy in the throat, quick and clean. The third and final dummy, I shoot in the heart, quickly reload and hit in the center of the forehand. I reload again and shoot my arrow, severing the rope holding up the final dummy it slams to the floor landing on its head first. The noise has attracted the other gamemakers attention. I'm surprised I made that shot, I'm good but usually not this good. I wanted to sever the rope higher than I did, but they don't know that. Flashy, Haymitch's voice whispers in my ear. My eye catches on of the large hanging bulbs between me and the game makers, I draw my arrow back and let it fly. The bulb bursts with a shattering of glass and sparks raining from the ceiling. I hear a few gasps and see some of them nod their head. They dismiss me and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding as I exit the room. I think I've done alright, not great, but hopefully it's enough.

Effie and Haymitch are both waiting for me when I get to my floor. "How'd it go kid?" Haymitch asks? "We are just dying to know, what did you do?" Effie squeaks out. I recount what I did in my session. "Oh I bet it was wonderful! I would have loved to see it, just loved it" Effie squeals. "Nice touch with the lightbulb kid" Haymitch agrees. A compliment from him is rare, I'll take what I can get. I also notice Brooke is strangely absent, but I don't comment. I excuse my self to go wash up, before the scores are announced.

Effie retrieves me a few minutes before the announcement begins. I am startled by the fact that both our prep teams and stylists have joined us. I guess this is a big night, but can't they watch somewhere else. I take a seat off to myself just as the program begins. Once again I will be last. Gleam gets a score of 10, very good even for a career. Ruby is scored at a 9. Slate is given an 8 and Ameila also gets a 9. They will be a tough group this year. From district 3, Fuse gets a 5 and Telle gets a 7. Koi, gets a 7 and Marlin ends up with a 6. She always did seem like the strong one of that duo. District 5 gets an 8 and a 5 and I wonder what she showed to get that. District 6's tributes Demic and Kirk both bring in 5's. It's low but not terrible. For district 7 gets Ivy gets a 4 and Barker gets a 6. The district 8 girl, Lacey gets a 5 and the 13 year old boy Burton gets a 3. He doesn't stand a chance. District 9 girl, Farro gets a 6, and Barley gets a 7, probably just from his shear size. In district 10 gets a Eve ends up with a 3 and Angus gets a 4. Cane from 11 gets a 9 and his district partner, Pepper gets a 6. I knew from the beginning he would be one to watch. Next Brooke is shown, she gets a 6, not bad but not great either. She seems a little surprised in a good way. She has an average shot according to the gamemakers. I hear my name and see a number flash by my face. 10. Wow, tied for the highest score of the game, possible the highest score a district 12 tribute has ever received. The cheers erupt around me, everyone patting me on the back and congratulating me. At first I'm excited, this means sponsors, and sponsors mean help when I need it. Then I'm terrified, I just guaranteed the careers will be after me, and that is very very bad.

Everyone moves to the table to start dinner. Instead pilling my plate with food myself, we are served course after course. I lose track of how many I am served. Every time they remove a plate and I think I'm done another one is put in its place. Everyone is chatting excitedly, Effie is totally in her element. I can actually see why people might like her. She is always happy and positive. She is probably the only reason District 12's team ever accomplishes anything.

I just can't get into the cheery attitude of the evening. Then again, I've never had a cheery attitude about anything, especially not my impending death. I know my score is good, heck its great, but will it help me more than it hurt me? I need to know what Haymitch is thinking. Even he seems to be having a good time tonight. I try and enjoy myself. Haymitch pours me something bubbly in a tall thin glass. I pick it up and smell it. It smells sweet and the bubbles tickle my nose. He raises his glass and smiles. I click glasses and raise mine to meet my lips. Before I can take a sip Effie screeched. "Gale, what on earth do you think you're doing? You can not be drinking." Haymitch laughs, "Oh keep your wig on, if he can compete in the hunger games, I think he can have a drink." He is right about that, I tilt the glass up and taste the sweet drink. It's delicious, with just a slight burn. I down it and put the glass down. This causes Haymitch to crack up and pour us both another one, he also passes one down to Brooke. She tries it and spits it back into the glass, causing the entire table to burst with laughter. Effie lightens up after that, ordering another bottle. After a few drinks, I actually start to have fun. I can see why people do this. Haymitch is telling some wild story that embarrasses Effie. Her cheeks turn pink but she laughs along. I get the sense they know each well. This goes on well into the night. I forget what I was upset about earlier. I excuse myself from the table and head to the roof.

The cool air hits my face and sobers me up. I sit on the bench under a tree, and let my mind drift. I find myself missing home, longing for the woods, my family, for Katniss. I feel myself slipping further into despair. All I can think is why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? That is when Haymitch finds me. He's holding a bottle with something brown in it and two glasses. He says nothing as he sits beside me, pops the top off the bottle, fills each glass half way and hands one to me. I sip it and it burns. I welcome the distracting pain. We sit next to each other in silence, lost in our own thought, sipping our drinks. He is the first to speak. "Just hold on kid, were gonna get you out of here." I sigh, "Then what? Nothing will ever be the same." Thats when I realize what I am truly upset about. It's not the games, it's not being home sick. Even if I win, my life will never be what I pictured, what I wanted. Everything I thought I knew changed the moment Effie said my name. If I survive, nothing will ever be the same, I will never be the same. "Your right," He says, "Nothing in your life will ever be what you expected it to be, but that doesn't mean that life is not worth living." I let his words sink in, he's right, of course. I look a him and nod. He slaps me on the back. "Lets get to bed kid, There is a lot of work to be done tomorrow." I go to my room and fall asleep fast, thanks to the alcohol in my system.

I wake to soft tapping on my door. "Gale" I hear Effie whisper "Breakfast in a few. Up, Up, Up." I laugh to myself, she sounds miserable. I get up and go to the dinning room. I don't feel all that great either, but one look at Effie, and I know she's way worse. Her wing is crooked and her voice is quiet and soft. She takes some pills and washes them down with her coffee. She slips me two with a smile. I look at them skeptically, I have never taken real medicine, just natural remedies. "They help, and for the work you and I have to do today, your gonna need 'em." I do as I'm told and was them down with some coffee. Everyone eats in silence, about half way through breakfast I start feeling remarkably better. Wow, this is what Capitol medicine can do?

We finish eating and then Haymitch speaks. "Tonight is the interview." Crap, I had almost forgotten about that. "Effie and I will work with each of you individually for 4 hours at a time." Four hours, alone with Effie? I guess that explains why I need medicine. " Effie will work on presentation, and I will work on content. Gale you will work with Effie first. Brooke, you're with me. We will switch at lunch." I sigh, pour myself another cup of coffee and head to my room, following behind Effie.

She spends the next four hours pointing out every flaw I have. She makes the most stupid things seem important. I have walk, with a book on my head, across the room, and sit down. I do this over and over till Effie deems it passable. Next she teaches me how to sit properly. I learn to smile, and laugh, it takes awhile to make it look believable. We go over what to do with my hands, how to give a proper hand shake, how to wave. This is getting ridiculous and I think we are both fed up with each other at this point. Even though she is driving me crazy, and I could choke her right now, I try not to give her any problems. I admire her for being so persistent with me, I would have walked out a long time ago, if the roles were reversed. Just when I think I have hit my limit with her, she turns around and smiles. "I think your ready" She says with a huge smile. We go to lunch and we are the last ones there. Haymitch and Brooke are nearly finished eating when I sit down. I take my time, eating as much as I can. I can tell I have put on weight in the last week, but I still want to add a couple more pounds before the arena. Haymitch stands and I know it is time for the content portion of my coaching.

I follow him to my room and we sit face to face in the big arm chairs next to the window. He stares at me for awhile, not saying anything. "What?" I finally speak when I can't take his staring anymore. "I'm trying to think about your angle" he says simply. "My angle?" I question. "Ha yeah kid, what were you planning on doing, going out there and just being yourself?" He laughs. "Well why not? There's nothing wrong with me." I retort. "Well no, but that doesn't matter. They want a show, you going out there just being average is not going to cut it." I sigh, "So what are you thinking?" "I'm not sure yet." He says then he starts asking me questions about my life and my home. "Ok, Because you actually look half way decent were going to go with charming, but determined. Smile, play up the audience, you want them on your side. You already captured the female populations attention at the opening ceremonies, so it won't be hard for you to keep that up. Be strong and confident in your answers. Got it kid?" I nod. He then starts running through different interview questions, tweaking my answers as needed. By the end I feel like Haymitch knows way to much about me, but I also get the idea of what he wants me to say.

Haymitch leaves, as my prep team enters. They don't do much to me, thank god. They fix my hair, shave my face and put a touch of make up on my face. Tatiana enters, with a black garment bag draped over her arm, and dismissed my prep team. She opens it and hands me a white button down shirt and black plants, and I put them on quickly. She ties a gray tie around my neck and has me slip on a black jacket with steel colored buttons. She fixes a gray handkerchief in my pocket, adjusts my outfit and hair. She pronounces me done. I look in the mirror and I look like a more handsome version of myself. The outfit fits perfectly and is designed to bring out the color of my eyes. I thank her and follow her to the elevator. Brooke looks nice as well. They have dressed her in a pale pink dress with a full skirt that stops below the knee. She looks sweet and innocent, and I realize that must be her attitude. Effie gushes about how wonderful we look as we wait for the elevator.

We arrive behind the stage and we are all lined up by district. I am, of course, the last in line. The interviews move quickly, each tribute only having a few minutes. I hear cheers and laughter, and even some boos. Before I know it I'm standing next in line as Brooke is called. I steady myself, suddenly very aware everyone in Panam is about to see me live. I shake my hands out trying to get rid of this nervous energy. The gong sounds. This is it.

I hear Caesar call out, "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the male district 12 tribute Gale Hawthorne!" As soon as I step out I'm blinded by the lights. I keep the smile Effie taught me plastered on my face as I wave to the crowd. I walk up to Caesar and shake his hand. "So Gale, Tell me about home?" I use my rehearsed line from Haymitch. "District 12 is beautiful! I have a wonderful mother Hazelle, two younger brothers, Rory and Vick and a baby sister, Posy. They are my whole world." None of it is a lie, but it certainly isn't the whole truth either. "I'm sure they are. Is there a special lady waiting back home for you?" I think of Katniss, what are we? "There is a girl I've had my eye on for a while now, but nothing official." I say it and give a wink to the audience and hear some girls scream out. Hows that for charming Haymitch? "You had a very impressive score, tied for highest, Want to shed some light on how you did it?" "I'm not giving anything away, but you should know I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve. I plan to win, and I'll do whatever it take to do just that" I say with a flare of over confidence, people cheer excitedly. With that the gong sounds, I shake Caesar's hand once again, and give the audience one last smile and wave as I exit the stage.

Effie and Haymitch are back stage with waiting on me. Effie is beaming. "Gale you did so well, you were perfect, absolutely splendid! You will be the talk of the Capitol tonight!" I give her a smile. "I couldn't have done it without your help Effie. Thank you." She looks like she might cry. She turns on her heel and walks off. "Nice job kid. That we can work with."

We go back to our floor, and sit down to have dinner. It is the entire team again and they are all talking about how wonderful the interviews were and how the different tributes stack up. I don't want to think about the games tomorrow. I just want to enjoy this, right here, right now. And that is exactly what I do. I eat everything I can get my hands on, I listen to the conversation flowing around me, trying to soak up every bit of comfort I can. All too soon dinner is over and everyone is saying good bye, It's 8:41. I go to my room and take a long, hot shower trying to relax, I know I will need my sleep, I go to my bed, crawl in and glance at the clock, It's 9:26. How I wish I could stop time. I just want a couple more hours, just a few extra minutes before I am thrown into that arena. I toss and turn. I think of all the things from my past, every missed opportunity, every stupid decision. I think about my future. A future that could be over within 24 hours. I think of my family, I think of my friends, and I think of Katniss. What could we have been without the games? Would she have ever kissed me had I not been reaped? What has she been thinking watching me on that screen during mandatory viewings? Could we ever be the same, if I make it home? It's 12:53

I can't sleep, so I make my way to the roof. I take in the night sky, the fresh air and the gentle breeze. I close my eyes and imagine the woods. I feel my muscles relax. I feel a sense of peace and calm. I don't feel so trapped out here. I sit for a long time and feel myself begin to get tired. I drag myself down stairs, to my bed. Its 2:38, damn clock. I fall into a fitful sleep. That night I have my first nightmare about the games.

I wake to the sound of Effie at my door. I go sit at the breakfast table, and I only see Effie and Haymitch. "They took her earlier" he says answering my unspoken question. "You eat while I talk. We don't have a ton of time." He says and I obey, starting to shovel food onto my plate. "Do not stick around for the blood bath. I want you to grab the closest thing to you, turn and run. They will try and tempt you with a bow or something at the mouth of the cornucopia. Don't fall for it. There are plenty of opportunities to retrieve what you need later. Find water, then stay hidden. I will do everything I can on my end, but you've got to stay alive." I nod. Tatiana enters and tells me its time. I turn to Effie and give her a hug, "Thank you for everything" I whisper to her. Next I turn to Haymitch, "Thank you" I tell him. He pulls me to him and slaps me on the back. "See you on the other side kid." Tatiana takes me to the hovercraft. Flying is a strange feeling, almost like I'm not moving at all. A woman in a white coat, grabs my wrist, turns my arm over and injects my tracker. I feel the hover craft land and am led to the room where I will await the start of the games. Tatiana gives me my outfit. Leather boots with good tread, dark brown pants with lots of pockets, a gray t-shirt and a light black jacket. She says the material doesn't tell her a lot, but the weather should be very mild. I eat the lunch laid out for me and drink plenty of water. "All tributes please, stand on your platforms." I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. Tatiana grabs my hand and squeezes "Good luck" she says softly. The clear tube slides down around me, theres no escape now.

"Launch will begin in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" I feel the platform start to rise. This is it.

 _A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger! Hope you all like it! I will get the next chapter up within the next day or so. Please review, I love hearing from you all! It gives me so much motivation!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The platform stops and I get my first looks at the arena. 60 second till the start of the games. My heart sinks. It looks like I'm under ground. We are inside a cavern. I see the cornucopian the middle, above is a huge opening and I can see the sky, but I don't see a way out. There are many corridors off the one we are standing. Guess I'll run towards one of those. 45 seconds till the start of the games. Next I look over the cornucopia. Sure enough I see a bow right in front of me leaning against the side of the horn. I want it so bad, but Haymitch's words stop me. I see a backpack only about 10 yards dead ahead of me, and another larger pack 15 yards or so and to the right. I quickly make a plan. 35 seconds till the start of the games. Next I take in my other tributes. I lucked up on placement. Gleam is on the other side of the circle, the cornucopia between us. He is staring Cane down, looks like he plans on making good on his promise. The tributes next to me are of no immediate threat. I catch Amelia's gaze. She must be pissed I showed her up. She's about 4 tributes down from me. I'll be out of here before she can do anything about it. 10 seconds till the start of the games. I thought I would be nervous, terrified even, but I have a strange sense of calm. I guess there's no point in worrying now. I take a deep breath and ready myself for the sprint. 5…4…3…2…1 The gong sounds.

I take off sprinting toward the first pack. I reach my arm down and scoop it up. I cut right and head toward the second pack. I hear someone scream, I try and block it out. I can only worry about myself now. I also see Amelia reach the cornucopia. I reach the second pack, and pick it up its noticeably heavier than the other one. I catch sight of Amelia as she wrenches her arm back and throws something in my direction. I duck my head and break off into a sprint. I feel a pain in my left arm but don't stop. I don't stop. I slip into one of the many shoot off from the cornucopia. I weave my way through the endless caverns. I slow down and rest. No one followed me. I slip to the ground and slip off my jacket. My arm is cut. It's not too deep, barely grazed me. It's painful but I've had much worse.

I hate being under ground. It is like the gamemakers got into my head and put me in my own personal hell. Everything is so quiet, the air is still and stale smelling. The tunnels must be lit by something artificial because I know it should be pitch black down here. I put my jacket back on and open the smaller of the two packs. I have an empty metal canteen, about a day and a half's worth of dried meat and fruits, some wire, some thin string, a small book of matches, and a pocket knife. The larger pack has another canteen, the same about of meat and fruits, a small pack of nuts, a water proof tarp, more wire, a coil of thin rope, 4 throwing knives, and a head lamp.

I am overjoyed with my supplies. I manage to fit all of them into the larger pack, and set out on my search for water. It's then I hear the cannon sound. 9 cannons total, signaling the end of the bloodbath. I idly wonder who is gone, guess I'll find out tonight. I start thinking about my immediate needs. How am I going to find water down here? What about food? I'm lucky to have some but unless the games only last a few days, I'm going to get very hungry. I start making my way through the endless maze of tunnels. I put little inconspicuous marks in the rock as I pass, so I will know if I have been here before. Everything looks the same. Every path I take is leading me deeper underground. The longer I'm down here, the more I'm convinced there is no way to the surface. I have to move incredibly slow to avoid making noise, every slight movement echoes. The bright side is, no one is as silent as me, I'll hear anything coming from a mile away.

I'm beginning to feel the onset of dehydration. I guess it was all the physical activity from earlier. All of a sudden the artificial lights go out. This is absolute darkness. I stop dead in my tracks. There is no way I can continue tonight. I slump against the wall, and lean against my pack. Nothing I can do now. Then I hear the anthem. I look up and see the faces of the tributes that have died today. First up is the boy, Fuse, from district 3. That means the careers are still alive. Next is Deena and Wyatt, from 5. The boy, Barker from 7, both Lacey and Burton from district 8. I hope Burton went quickly. 13 is far to young to suffer the way he already is Farro, the girl from 9, and Angus the boy from 10. My heart stops when I see Brooke's face on that screen. Why wouldn't she run? I can't believe she is already gone. She had given up, that much was obvious from spending the last week with her. I just thought she would put up a fight, live as long as she could. What's going on in district 12 right now? I bet her family hates me. I could have tried to team up with her, I could have tried to save her. I didn't do anything. I've been so focused on myself since my name was called. I put my head in my hands and grab my hair. There is nothing I can do now, I can't go back and change it. I have to push forward, I can dwell on my mistakes later. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I fall into a light sleep.

I wake when I hear an echoed scream followed my a loud thud. I can't pin point where it came from, but it sounded far off. The cannon booms. My guess is a tribute fell from one on the many ledges or drop offs I have come across. It gives my chills. I try to fall back asleep. I drift in and out, not able to erase the sound of that scream from my mind.

The lights come on suddenly. I'm exhaust but I have to keep moving. The dryness in my mouth has gotten much worse. I walk for another two hours. I can't even eat the crackers or beef till I find water or they will just make my dehydration worse. I never realized how boring being in the games would be. I just hope there is something going on somewhere else in the arena, or the gamemakers will grow bored quickly. Nothing good ever happens if the gamemakers are bored.

Out of no where I hear someone yell, then the sound of echoed footsteps headed in my direction. I turn around and see the Marlin running toward me. He's being chased by what looks like giant bats. I freeze as I watch this boy struggle to fight off the bat mutts. Finally my mind seems process whats happening and my legs begin to move. I manage to keep ahead of Marlin, but the mutts keep coming. I feel the air coming off their wings on the back of my neck. Then I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I look down and a bat has sunk its teeth into my skin. I swat it off, only to be bit again. I'm so frantic I almost miss the sound of water dripping. I have to get to that water. I turn a corner following the sound. The narrow passage opens up into a large cavern, will a pool of water on the opposite side. I don't hesitate, I run straight for the pool. As far as I know bats don't like water. I feel pain shooting through my back, but I don't stop. I jump into the cool water. I hold my breath and go under. The bats don't follow me. I hear Marlins muffled screams. I have to breathe so I poke my head up. Thats when I see him. He's on the ground curled up in the fetal position. The batt mutts are tearing the flesh from him body. He's screaming in pain. There is nothing I can do. I'm so angry. No one deserves to die like this. I want to scream, to curse the Capitol for torturing this poor kid for sport, but I can't. No doubt every camera is on me right now. He stops screaming and the cannon booms.

The bat mutts retreat as quickly as they came. I can see what's left of Marlins body. I go up to what's left of him. "I'm so sorry" I whisper to his body. I see he has a backpack that is torn up and he also has a machete. I can't believe I am about to loot this poor boy's corpse. He doesn't need this any more, but I do, I tell myself. As if it justifies it. I grab his pack and the weapon and move far away from him. A class comes down from the ceiling of the cavern and pulls his body up. I didn't even know it wasn't solid. Nothing in the arena is ever as it seems. I forget that nothing here is natural, there is nothing that cannot be manipulated.

When he is gone I look through his stuff. I lucked up with the machete, now I have something I can actually defend myself. His pack has no food, but he does iodine for purifying water, a lighter, and a few pieces of something that looks like coal. I remember seeing it in the training center at the fire starting station. I can light a piece and it will produce enough heat to cook with. This will be helpful, that is if I can find anything to cook. I only have a few so I will have to conserve them.

First thing I do is fill both of my canteens and put iodine in them to purify them. I have to wait 30 minutes for the iodine to work, though I have no way to tell him down here. So while I wait I take in my surroundings. There are multiple entrances to this cavern. I hope this isn't the only water source. There are stalactites and stalagmites littered across the floor and ceiling. The dripping noise I heard was coming from a steady drip from the ceiling into the pool. Across the pool I see a small cave separated from the rest of the cavern by water. Looks like the perfect place to spend the night to me.

I pick up all my things and swim over to the cave, Holding my pack above my head. The water is deeper than I expected. I say a silent thank you to Katniss for teaching me to swim. The water will add another layer of protection for me. No one will be able to sneak up on me. The little cave is dry, and just big enough for me to stay out of sight. Not comfortable by any means, but effective enough. I take my water out, it must be done by now. I down the entire canteen and refill it. I take out my beef and crackers. I have to make these last. I eat a few pieces and sip on the second canteen. That is one advantage I have here. I am no stranger to being hungry and have had lots of practice working on little to no sustenance.

The lights go out and the anthem comes on. Marlins face comes first with a big 4 underneath. The next face is Demic, the girl from 5. She must have been the one that fell early this morning. The seal flashes and its pitch black again. I have to try and get some rest tonight. Hopefully I have provided enough entertainment today, that the gamemakers will be generous and let me rest.

 _A/N Sorry guys for making you wait, and I'm sorry its a short chapter. I had some serious writers block when it came to the start of the games. To me the games and one of the best parts of any stories I read, but I didn't realize how hard they are to write. I am still having a hard time getting the details just right. I hope you all like it and let me know what you think! Please Review! I love hearing what you all have to say!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _A/N Just a quick note. I decided to do a chapter for Kantiss' POV about what has been going on with her and the rest of district 12. Do you like the change or not? Let me know!_

Katniss POV

The woods feel lonely without him. I am resting in our usual spot after a long day. I managed to find a little more game today, three squirrels and two pigeons. It still wont be enough for everyone to go to bed full tonight, and certainly not enough for me to trade for the other things we need. I have lost weight since they took Gale, I'm starting to be able to see my ribs again.

When I do manage to trade at the Hob, people are more generous than usual. They know I am trying to provide for Gale's family too. I hate their pity, but I am in no shape to refuse it either. I get up, and make my way for the fence. I pick some dandelion greens on my way, that will help drive away a little more of the hunger. I stash my weapons, slip under the fence, and head for the Hawthorne's place.

Hazel is busy washing clothes when I arrive. She has tried to take on more work, but everyone who can afford her services, already comes to her. She gives me a weak smile as I enter the house. "Not much luck today I am afraid," I say as I lay all three squirrels and a pigeon on the table, along with a little over half the greens. She walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder. "This is great Katniss, you have done so much for us." She gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze, her eyes saying all the things that can't be put into words. She turns to her children smiling and tells them to go wash up for dinner. Hazel has always amazed me. Here she is, a widow with three children at home and one in the games, and she still has the strength to care for her children and even some left over to give me. "I'll be back for the viewing tonight," I say as I leave.

I make my way through the streets to my house. I go inside kick off my boots and lay the pigeon and greens on the table. I wash off quickly and change clothes. Prim is in the backyard milking her goat, Lady. Good, at least they will have that tonight too. My mom has already cleaned the bird and started roasting it over the fire. I sit down at the table and pour my self some of the tea from the kettle. "This will make a nice meal for the three of us tonight," my mom says. "Hazel invited me to eat with them tonight, while we watch the mandatory viewing," I say to her. She nods, and pulls the bird from the fire. She hollers for Prim to come eat. I excuse myself and leave for the Hawthorne's. I know I have been avoiding Prim, I miss her so much, but I can't stand to see the slight disappointment on her face when she sees the small meal tonight. I feel like I'm letting everyone down, but especially Gale.

I think back to the day of the reaping. Hearing his name called, was one of the most painful moments of my life. I know he was terrified, even if no one else did. Why did I kiss him before he left? I ask myself that question all the time. Do I actually have any romantic feelings for him? I don't really know. I have been so against the idea of love and marriage my entire life, all it brings is pain. The kind of pain I am feeling now. One thing I do know from this experience is that I don't want to live without him. I don't think I can. I didn't realize how much apart of me he was, till he was gone. I feel out of step, like part of me is missing. Everything I see and everything I do reminds me of him in some way. Is that what love is? I really don't know. I tell myself I'll figure it out when he makes it home.

I arrive at the Hawthorne's just before the viewing begins. Posy squeals when she sees me and jumps into my arms. Hazel smiles warmly at me. "Would you like some dinner dear?" She says to me. "No thanks, Hazel. I ate with my mom before I came." She raises her eyebrow and gives me a look. She knows I'm lying, but she won't call me on it in front of the kids. I can't take food from them, not after I have failed them. Rory gives me small smile. He's upset that I hardly take him in the woods with me. I make a note to make sure I take him out with me this week. The TV clicks on by itself and I see different announcers analyzing the odds for each tribute. Hazel makes Vick and Posy go to bed. She won't let them watch any of the games. The whole spectacle makes me sick.

I remember seeing him at the parade, covered in glitter, and stifle a laugh. While he looked completely ridiculous, it was just good to finally see his face. His score was really impressive as well, one of the highest in the history of District 12. I was he had been here to see the hope on peoples faces when they announced it. The start of the games was brutal. Seeing that girl throw a knife and cut open his arm was brutal. Seeing Brooke die was worse. She didn't stand a chance, She hesitated when the gong sounded, she just stood there froze in fear. When she finally started to run it was too late. The girl from one caught up to her easily, and slit her throat in one swift movement. At least her death was quick. Her parents haven't been seen since. Like most of the families of tributes, they have locked themselves in their home. Gale seemed upset, when he found out she died. I wonder if he befriended her. I know the look on his face though, he felt guilty.

Then the bats came. I had never been so scared in my life. Hazel even made Rory leave for that part. Her and I held hands, with silent tears in our eyes through the entire thing. Neither of us knew if he would make it. When he found the water, we celebrated together. I can't imagine what must have been going through his mind as he watched that boy being torn apart. I nearly threw up.

He seems to be set up pretty well. I wish he had a bow, but I know that he will do well the set up he has right now. Theres not much Gale isn't good at. That fact used to make me mad, I never caught onto new things as quickly as he did. Now, I am thankful for it. The recap doesn't feature him very much, which is good and bad. He has been safe, but he has also been boring. We mostly watch the careers try and hunt down the other tributes. They are having some trouble navigating the tight spaces, but they are doing better than most tributes. They find the boy from 6, Kirk, trying hide from them. They toy with the poor boy for a while, arguing over who would get to kill him. The whole spectacle makes me sick. Slate seems to be fed up with them and takes his spear and puts it swiftly through the young boys heart. The other careers are pissed, he took the kill from them and didn't have any fun with it. When turns from them, you can see his face. He hates them and hates himself. He didn't kill that boy out of want, he killed him to spare the boy from being tortured.

The camera switches and we see Cane, the boy form 11. He barley escaped the blood bath, slipping away from Gleam at the very last second. He doesn't have any supplies. He looks ragged and sluggish. I can see he's close to the girl from 7, Ivy. She's small but she managed to slip out of the blood bath with a few supplies, even got sponsored a canteen of water. She's oblivious, and begins tossing some pebbles against the wall out of boredom. The noise peeks his interest and he silently heads in her direction. When he sees her supplies he lunges at her. He catches her off guard and tackles her to the ground. She is screaming and trying to grab her knife, but she can't overpower his large size. He grabs her by her shoulders and slams her head into the floor. She lets out a cry and I see the blood on the ground where her head hit. He continues to hit her till the cannon sounds. He looks like he might have lost his mind. He grabs her supplies and runs off. He drinks some of the water and eats some food.

The camera switches again. I finally get to see Gale. He has made some kind of net and is in the water. He must have seen some fish in there. He lifts the nets suddenly and its some type of slimy looking lizard. He takes its head off with the knife and goes back to fishing. He's caught six of them and he seems satisfied. They aren't huge, but combine them with the food he already has he will be good for the next few days. He seems almost comfortable and I am immediately scared for him. The gamemakers don't want anyone comfortable, something is bound to happen to him. He cleans the lizards and manages to start a fire with some weird black rock, must be Capitol technology. He cooks the lizards and eats one of them, sticking the others in his pack for later.

I am really nervous for him. Hazel seems to sense is and brings me some tea. I thank her and she offers me a small smile. "He will be ok Katniss." She says to me. I want to believe that. He could do it, but anything can happen in the arena. I have seen gamemakers kill tributes outright, no amount of skill can stop them. He has to come home, I don't know what his family would do without him. I don't know what I would do without him. The camera switches again to catch up with the other tributes. Most are wandering around trying to stay out of sight and scavenge for anything they can find. If the gamemakers don't do something soon, half of them will die of dehydration in the next day or two. The broadcast ends for the night and I am relieved, he has survived another day.

I thank Hazel for the tea and she reaches over and pulls me into an embrace. "You are doing everything you can. We will never be able to repay you for what you have done for this family, for Rory." I gulp. Last week we signed up for tessera. I went down, not only to sign up for myself, Prim and my mother, but also for every member of the Hawthorne family. That means in addition to my usual three additional slips, I will have an extra four this year. I saw Rory standing a few people in front of me. I yanked him out of line and forced him to go home. I know he wants to be a man and protect his family, but he is just a child. I won't let him take that risk, just as I would never let Prim. I hug her back, "He would have done the same for me." She releases me, smiles and nods. I see Rory standing behind her. He comes up to me and folds his arm across his chest, trying to stand a little taller. "You're taking me with you to the woods tomorrow. I wont take no for an answer." I laugh a little at his attempt to be intimidating. "Ok, Rory. I'll be here at dawn. You will be up and waiting for me on the porch. I will not come in. If you're not there waiting, I will leave without you." His eyes widen when I say dawn, but he nods and agrees. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I say as I walk out the door and head back to my house.

Prim is already asleep when I get there, and my mom is busy in the kitchen. I go up to my shared room and slip into my bed. I know Rory wants to learn to hunt, and sometimes he is usefully. It just feels strange to me. The woods are mine and Gales, being there with anyone else feels wrong. I try to sleep but its useless. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. I think about what he's doing now. I almost feel guilty being here, relatively safe, sleeping in my bed, with my family, knowing what tomorrow holds for me. I fall asleep and I dream of Gale stuck in the arena, dying a hundred different ways.

When I wake at dawn I feel more exhausted than when I went to bed. I try to shake the nightmares away as I get dressed to meet Rory. I make my way to his house. I am surprised to see him sitting on his porch ready to go. He sees me and jumps up, eager to get going. He picks up Gale's hunting bag and my heart nearly stops. He looks so much like the boy I met in the woods so many years ago. This is going to be harder than I thought. I sigh and he falls in step with me. We slip under the fence and head for the log where my weapons are stored. I reluctantly hand him the child's bow my father taught me with. He has been out here a few times, even shot that bow on a few occasions, but he's a novice at best. I mostly give it to him to keep him quiet. He takes is eagerly. "So what do we do first." He says, a little to loudly. "First," I whisper, "We speak quietly and only when we have to." I give him a stern look and he nods. "We are going to check our snare line first. Move softly, watch where you walk. If you see any movement, tap me and point. Don't speak. Then we will hunt some spots I know are good, and gather any greens along the way." He gives me a smile and nods again. We set off along the snare line. Not much luck there. Most snares went untouched, and a few triggered with nothing in them, probably from the wind or a falling branch. I do manage to get two small rabbits. Rory has been good so far. I had the rabbits to him and he slips them into his brothers bag. I sight makes my heart ache. It should be him out here with me.

I can't believe the luck I have had over the last couple days. Just when I think I have had the worst day hunting, the next day is worse. I show Rory how to reset the snares. I am not as good as Gale. It should be him out here teaching his brother, not me. We then sit in a few spots that usually turn something up, and still nothing. I am getting frustrated. I can't even find many plants because I have picked over my usual spots already. I look at Rory and sigh. If we fail today, we all go hungry. "What do we do?" he asks me, reading my thoughts. "We're going to have to go deeper than I normally do. We have to move with the game. I have seen many edible plants around. That means they have probably moved on. We walk for about a mile, when I start seeing more plants and then I spot the turkey tracks. I point to them and smile at Rory. He smiles too. We are going to eat tonight. I follow the tracks, and I finally see them. I'm not in range yet so I motion to Rory to stay put. Turkeys spook easily. I don't need his untrained tread to startle them. When I am in range I line up my shot and fire. I get one, right through the eye. Rory, comes up behind me, and I motion for him to go collect it. He walks over, and stops dead in his tracks. He moves his hand slowly to his back and motions me to come forward. He then slowly starts toward to bow across his back. My heart stops, what has he stumbled upon, wild dogs? A bear? I never should have taken him this far out. If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself. I string another arrow and make my way to him as quickly and quietly as possible.

What I see when I get there, I can't even believe. It's a deer, a young buck. Rory is continuing to reach for his bow, but I stop him with the shake of my head. I can't let him take this shot, its hard to take down a deer, even for someone with my skill. I take aim. If I hit this we will all eat like kings for a while. I over extend my bow, to get more power behind my shot. Deep breath in. Exhale. Let my arrow fly. I hit the buck just below the shoulder and it starts to bolt. It's a fatal shot, but that deer could run for up to a mile before it dies. I take off following its trail. Rory is behind me. I lose sight of it and slow down, waiting for him to catch up to me. "We have to find it." I say. "We follow the blood trail till we find it." I find blood quickly and follow it about half a mile and I see the deer on the ground, not moving. I did it. My worries are over. Now how am I going to get this thing back? I am suddenly so thankful Rory is here. There is no way I could do this without him. I look at him and I know he sees what I see. We wont have to worry for a little bit. No one will go to bed hungry tonight.

I grab the rope I always keep in my bag. You never know when you will need it in the woods. and tie the front legs of the deer together. We both grab the rope and start dragging. We take multiple breaks, grabbing greens and even snacking on some berries I found. He tastes one and his face lights up. I makes me sad we never bring them home for the kids to try. They are to valuable in trade for us to keep. We are back to our original hunting spot and we are both exhausted. We won't be able to get this thing back before dark at this rate. I find a clearing with a stream nearby and a nice tree with a perfect branch hanging out at the right height. I throw the rope over the branch and Rory and I hoist the deer off the ground and tie our end off the rope to another tree, suspending the deer upright in front of me. "We are going to have to clean and dress this ourselves. There is no way we can continue to haul the whole thing this way." I tell him. He looks scared, he has never cleaned an animal before. I know how to do it, in theory. I have cleaned more small game then I can count, but I have never done a deer. I pull out my knife and other tools. "Hand these to me when I ask for them and be ready to help when I call for you." He nods, still wide eyed.

I start to remove the skin and roll it up. This will make a nice hide and have a lot of use this winter. Next I split the belly and remove the entrails. This makes Rory a little green in the face and I have to admit it smells terrible. Next I start removing the strips of meat, handing them off to Rory to rinse in the creek and put in my bag. When I have finally finished, I can see its late in the day. We still have a long walk with a very heavy bag, but not as heavy as an entire deer. When make it to the fence and the sun is just starting to set. As we stash our weapons, Rory stops and gives me a quick hug. "Thanks for taking me with you Katniss. It was a good day." I give him a small smile. "It was, I couldn't have done it without you." I say and I mean it. Yes, it was painful being there with someone other than Gale, but I wouldn't have been able to get this deer without his help. We go into the Hawthorne's house and Hazel greets us. She sees the game bags and her face lights up. "Mom! We got a deer!" Rory exclaims, as he runs up and gives her a quick hug. She looks to me for confirmation and I nod, a proud smile growing on my face. "I'm going to go get my mom and Prim and we can start preparing it tonight." I say and head out the door.

The three of us head back to the Hawthorne's place. Hazel has already prepared a dinner of fresh venison and some left over greens. Prim has brought some goat cheese with us and for the first time since Gale left, everyone seems almost happy. His absence leaves a heavy sadness in everyones heart, but for one evening we can just be one, big, broken family.

After dinner, Hazel, my mother, Prim, and I all work on preparing the meat to store. We get Gale's make shift smoker fired up and lay the meat in. By tomorrow, we will have preserved meat to last us for a while. As we finish the TV switches on automatically, signaling that the viewing is about to begin. The first thing we see is the girl from 3, Telle dying of dehydration. I feel bad for her, it is a terrible way to die. The careers haven't killed anyone today. It looks like they are still having trouble navigating the arena. They can't seem to agree on much and they are growing frustrated. They show a few other tributes, Cane is wandering through the arena, looking like he's starting to lose it. Koi, the girl from three has found a good hiding spot but is starting to run out of supplies. She will have to move soon and hope she finds something. The girls from 10 and 11, Eve and Pepper have found each other and stuck up a friendship. They managed to find a small puddle of water dripping from a stalactite, its not much, but its keeping them alive. The camera then turns to Barley, the boy from 9, He's very close to Gale. I hold my breath. Gale is in his little cave, working on his fishing net. His head shoots up when he hears the echoes of foot steps, he grabs his machete and peeks around the corner seeing Barley run up to the water. He stops, probably trying to decide if its worth the risk to drink it. I notice he only has a small pack of survival tools.

He looks up toward Gale's cave. "Hey, Who's there?" He shouts. Gale doesn't answer. "I know someones there. I don't want a fight. I just want to drink some water without getting killed." Gale seems to weigh his options, and finally decides to show himself. "I don't want any trouble." Gale says. "Good, I don't either, names Barley. Gale right?" He says. Gale nods. "Is the water safe?" He asks. "I don't know, I have been using iodine on it." Gales says. "Can I have some? I haven't had water in days, I don't think I'll make it much longer without some." Barley asks. Gale thinks for a minute and the grabs his pack and machete and swims to the other side. He hands Barley the bottle. "Thanks so much, I don't know what I would have done." Barley says. They talk for a while, Barley seems relaxed and Gale seems skeptical. Barely seems to have made himself right at home and I know Gale does not like this. He has always been more comfortable alone, never fully trusting anyone. "You don't mind if I stay here do you man, I can watch your back and you can watch mine." Barley says. I see Gale think it over, it would be nice if he had help if the careers show up, but something just doesn't seem right about this boy. "If thats what you want." Gale finally says, pulling two lizards out of his pack. "Wouldn't be very fair of me to eat in front of you and not offer you anything." Barley comes over and sits next to Gale, pulls out a pocket knife and starts to cut the meat off the lizard thing. "Thanks man," Barley says. "Looks like you made out well at the cornucopia." Thats an odd thing to say, I think as I watch him eyeing Gale's stash. I don't like this, not at all. I see Gale tense up too, he's got the same feeling. Gale turns his back slightly to Barley, he's gathering up his stuff, probably to go back to his spot across the pool. His hand hovering over the machete. I see Barley lift his pocket knife, and bring it down towards Gale's back. I know in that spit second I cannot survive without him. I let out a strangled scream and drop to my knees.

 _A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger! So what did you think of Katniss's POV? Do you want more from her? Please, please review and let me know!_


End file.
